Blade and Sinister
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: When Katarina's teasing goes too far, her brother decides its time to teach her a lesson in civility. Lemon (Commissioned by Cra2y)


Blade and Sinister – Brother and Sister

The weights at the gym never seemed to get his heart as racing as when she walked up to him.

"You need someone to spot?" Katarina asked him, looking down at him over the bar. He lay there, sweaty as his lungs sucked in air.

Talon snorted "Hardly"

"Fine," She said testily leaning down on the bar above his head. "Sorry for asking asshole,"

It had been hard on Talon growing up around his sister. For one she had always been a brat, always wanted her way, always fought to keep her way. This hadn't changed but her body had and suddenly the wrestling fights he sort of enjoyed became awkward quickly as he no longer knew where to put his hands. This was soon beaten out of him by his father and Katarina herself who seemed to never find the accidental grab to her breasts or thighs distracting in any way. It had been a painful wakeup call when she had mercilessly crushed his balls once. Awkwardness no longer mattered after that. They barely ever fought now, but then neither of them had been here for long. Now here she was and here he was. It had been a long time since they had both left Noxus for training in different parts of the world. Now that their training was up; well things were different.

Lithe was how most people would describe him. Gaining muscle wasn't easy for someone his height and he had struggled at first to get even near what he would be satisfied with. His only hope was that his sister had an even harder time. The years had passed and change had come, eventually. Only a single hand was needed to overpower most opponents. His body rippled with contained muscle. Like the perfect image on a doctor's poster of the human body. His simple black vest hung loosely on his body, his hand went through his sweaty hair brushing it back over his head. He looked up into the breasts that, even though tightly contained by the top, still hung from above down over his head.

Seductive was how he saw her. Her style of assassination was different to what was expected of her body though. Tight and smooth, taut and graceful she could've easily walked up to most targets and seduced them on the spot, finding a quiet place to kill them would be no issue. Yet she didn't. She wasn't soft or pliant, her ass and chest didn't wobble with each bounce, and her eyes were never filled with a rising laugh. She was a killer, only limited by the difference in biology. Even that seemed to want to break most rules. He in no way had the advantage when it came to height, she was probably taller than him by a couple of inches but he had refused standing back to back with her to make sure. He also didn't know where to look most of the time. Her face, naturally, was too attractive for him to even consider staring at for too long, she had picked up the habit of always biting her lip whenever she wasn't talking making it hard to concentrate on his words, and the rest of her body… he had defaulted to staring at her shoulder or at one of her ears. What was growing before had continued, distance and training in no way making time stand still. And even looking past all that her red hair always swished and swayed, the movement catching his attention. He wondered why she hadn't cut it, surely it would be a hindrance in her missions?

Talon jerked as something splashed into his eye. He reached up and rubbed the sweat out of his eye with a finger, growling up at her. Sweat had condensed and pooled inbetween her breasts till, like a glacier slowly melting, the drop has rolled down over her smooth skin, through the valley of flesh, and fallen off landing on his face. He stared at the orbs of pleasure as they dangled above his face. He wondered what her nipples looked like, whether anyone had ever seen them. Perhaps her sister Cassiopeia but ever since she disappeared off to Shurima it was just the two of them and their father. Whilst they all had different mothers they each shared their father's genes the eccentric old bastard. His pants twitched with the forbidden want of knowledge. He quelled it momentarily thought knew it would arise again later. More than once he had to attend to himself over his own sister.

"My eyes are up here Talon," Talon snapped out of his reverie and looked up at her face. Even soaked in sweat she was still beautiful. Her skin had a sort of sheen to it, even her exposed midriff glinted slightly as the light of the gym flickered. He looked at her and gulped as he saw her hair. Her red hair done up in a bun behind her head so only her bangs came down. Her face thrown into sharp relief he saw how green her eyes were against the red, her smooth lips pressing against one another as she appeared to try and work out a problem in her head. It suddenly became a lot harder to stop his hard on poking through his pants as his thoughts went wild, his imagination trying to take over.

"You're upside down and I personally don't like being hit in the face by boob sweat," Talon growled slightly. He sighed out a heavy breath and drew in a deep breath for many purposes.

"Ha. You should consider yourself lucky. Men would stampede over one another to drink my boob sweat," Katarina claimed proudly. Despite the fact she had always sought to make herself different from those "traditional" females who would use their looks to gain an advantage, Katarina had always been at least a little smug that she was just as good looking as the rest of them. Especially more so than the dumb broads Talon always brought home whenever he needed to let out. She never brought any men home, mainly because she had given up trying for satisfaction in a man's world. She doubted anyone would be able to give her the contentment she so desired. The various army and training camps were all secret, done carefully, all by her. And she wasn't like one of Talon's, only seeking satisfaction for the night and then kicked out on the doorstep the next morning. No she needed something more. She lived on life's knife edge too often to be considered normal anymore. And it wasn't exactly a butter knife.

"Lucky?!" Katarina's words pissed him off. He couldn't believe he got turned on by this self-entitled girl. All he could see was Katarina's grinning face as she waved her breasts over his head, more sweat coming down and hitting him in the face as she giggled.

"You should thank me for something so many think is precious, in comparison to what you bring home this is high quality goods" Katarina laughed as she pulled down the space in her top, deepening her cleavage and allowing even more sweat to drip over his face causing him to spit some out.

The smack practically echoed through the gym. Katarina gasped, her ass stinging as Talon's hand remained on her ass and squeezed it. Her pants were thin and tight so it was no different to squeezing the very skin. Katarina pushed herself off the weighted barbell and stepped out of Talon's reach. What the hell had gotten into Talon? She was his sister wasn't she? Well, half-sister. It didn't matter! Katarina screamed at her mind as it tried to make up some excuse. She panted as if she had just run a mile and watched him as he slowly sat up, then stood up and faced her, only the bench press in-between them.

"Thank you? I take what I want sister," Talon growled at her, sweat once again dripping from his brow. Katarina stared at his body, the sweat pouring down into the cracked between the hard muscles. Suddenly, Talon seemed a lot more dangerous that she had originally pegged him for. He had always been a younger brother, one she had always wrestled into submission as if she was an older brother. Now though, his actions weren't laughable as a little brother doing his own thing, they were real, a man confident in what he wants "I don't need your approval for who I fuck,"

Katarina watched him with confusion. The smack- no, spank had changed the situation. It changed how she saw him. Her brother wanted her? Why? It was so wrong! Which brother would want to fuck their sister? She was attractive yeah, sexy even she knew that. The teases hadn't meant anything though. Had she gone too far? Surely not. The look in her brother's eyes said the opposite. The fierce want for her rattled her, like an echo bouncing through a canyon she felt it go back and forth within her. He wanted her. And he was brave enough to try and get it. Every other man she had ever trained with in those camps had always watched from afar. The rose had too many thorns attached to the stem for any of them to want to pluck but Talon, even though there appeared to be more thorns there for him, more than any other man before him, was grabbing hold of the stem in an attempt to get to the rose. His confidence sent off something inside her. She stood with her legs closed together, unable to tell if the heat within her was now from her pussy or the sweat between her thighs. She didn't want to admit it but she was impressed.

Even so it was still impossible to sleep with her little brother. The horrible taboo of sleeping with not only someone younger than herself but who shared the same genes made her a little queasy. Or was it nervousness? Anticipation? She didn't want to find out and spied the door. The air between them was thick not only with sweat. The sexual tension had drawn itself out so much that were glued to each other's bodies. Katarina doubted she could even overpower him anymore so she had to leave. She had to get to the door. It was still ajar. Talon noticed her eyes flick to it. Shit. He was quicker, even despite her ability to teleport. The door slammed shut in her face just as she jumped out of her warp, crashing into it. She spun twisting away from the locked door, attempting to get her orientation back despite the pain. Talon's hand grasped around her wrist, suddenly he was in front of her. She tried to shake him off, her teeth gritted as she warped again. She tumbled through the air as the stain from using her magic hit her, realising she had also pulled Talon through the warp with her. Her back slammed into the side of the lockers causing her to cry out in pain. Then she smashed into the floor, Talon crashing down on top of her.

Panting, in pain and dazed; she was in no way to escape from him anymore. Especially as he was on top of her, holding her down. She blinked as she gulped in massive bags of air, her breasts heaving as they tried to escape the tight sports bra. She desperately tried to keep her legs together but her disorientation made it hard to apply her strength. He grabbed a hold of her knees and pushed her legs open, making her eagle spread on the gym floor. She panted hard as his hand came immediately down and seized the place between her thighs as his own with a grabbing motion, wedging his fingers into the fabric. She was boiling down there, Talon might as well have stuck his hand in a furnace. He tugged on her pussy with rough jerks, her breaths only becoming harder and deeper as he stamped his claim on her womanhood. Katarina stirred his hand as he pressed just deep enough for the fabric to start absorbing the moisture but the thickness of her jogging bottoms prevented him from sinking deep enough to make her squeal with pleasure. Katarina hated it, how her brother had so much control over her. Even as her vision cleared and her mind focused, it all wobbled in the face of his pleasure. The temple that was her body becoming easily destabilised by the taboo of what he was doing. It wasn't quelling the flames either, it was like a light blow on a raging fire, and only feeding it so it asked for more. Talon's deft fingers somehow managed to bump over her clitoris causing her to let out a moan.

"Katarina?! What the devil is going on?"

They heard their father not four feet from the door. Talon glanced at the toilet door, then her spread legs. Katarina understood immediately. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he dashed towards it, hugging Katarina tight to his body. The toilet door slammed behind them, Katarina reaching out over him to hit the lock, encasing them. Talon span around and sat down on top of the toilet lid, his hands slowly sliding down her body. Together they exhaled a sigh of relief. Talon smiled confidently. It might not have been intended but he definitely used it to his advantage. It was in their very instincts to work together to get out of trouble and now he had her on his lap locked in here with him. He saw her blush as she too realised the situation. She couldn't scramble off him as he had his hands on her thick ass, his fingers sinking in past her gym shorts and into the soft flesh. He pulled her up against him, his bulge pressing hard into her crotch. Talon loved the sound of her breathing as she struggled to fight against the pleasure. The distance between his cock and her heat was too close to ignore. She squirmed desperately to try and get away but it was in vain. Doing it completely soundless was impossible and he tried to push it one further. He crossed the distance between their faces to try and capture her lips but she was too quick, dodging her head out of the way. No doubt she wanted to slap him, the infuriated look on her face told him so, but it would've made noise. So instead it was time to find a new, stealthier approach.

What the fuck had she been thinking? She should've just stood up, talked to her father as he entered the gym and then been on her merry way. The fear of being caught had gripped her though and she had gone for the quickest escape route. She still trusted him she realised. God it was like he was trying to tear her clothes off the way he groped her body, pleasure tingling through her. Never before had she been treated this way, never once had anyone simple grabbed the rose and never let go despite the pain. She would never admit it but it definitely gave her a kick. That he was willing to go this far, even under their father's nose, was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. They'd soon find out. He never had the best relationship with his father, even at his most mellow, but at least then it simply resolved itself in insults. She tried to fight off Talon's lips, her hands grabbing his head to push him back but he sunk his teeth into her neck. She stopped as pleasure flew through her, her body shaking as it felt like he was pumping the bellows of her furnace, her crotch just itching for more stimulus. Instinctively she ground herself against his rock hard pole, reprimanding herself. This was her brother's cock! Why was she doing this? It was disgusting. Wasn't it? Is it?

Talon sensed a drop in the redhead's defences. Too much little stimuli points were confusing her, she had no one place to concentrate on fighting off. It was silencing her protests and was perverting them into mewls, one hand around her mouth as she fought to not make any noise. Gently he rose his hand and pressed it against her bare back as his tongue licked the place where he had bitten. Katarina shuddered a little as he pressed the sweat into her skin, his hand becoming slick. He slowly slid it down her back, inside her jogging bottoms and lingerie, gliding over her the smooth round cheek of her ass as he came to the goal from the other direction. Katarina only seemed to realised what he was doing when he pressed his middle finger past the slick lips and wiggled it deeper into her.

"Talon-" Katarina started, outraged.

"Katarina! Are you in here?" Their father shouted through the gym. Both of them froze momentarily, breath stuck in their lungs. Talon grinned slyly, turn every situation into an advantage he was taught by his father wasn't he? He brought his hand all the way around the lining of her jogging bottoms, his palm coming directly onto her pussy, two fingers already spreading her lips. Katarina squirmed, her face a marvel of emotion as she tried to be angry at him whilst he fingered her, his middle finger delving deeper, getting soaked as she produced more and more sticky substance from the direct pressure. She gritted her teeth and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Long slow breaths were forced out of her lungs as she brought her mouth close to his ear.

"I'm in the bathroom father!" Katarina yelled. Talon gritted as his head rung, the pain of being deafened making him lose concentration.

"What on earth was that noise just now?!"

Katarina stared at Talon. Talon wanted to go further and wasn't afraid to test how far she would fall. He curled the finger buried deep inside her, pressing against her inner walls as he searched for her sensitive spots. He watched as Katarina bit her lip, letting out a sigh through gritted teeth. Talon winced as she drove her thumb nails into his neck, forcing him to stop.

"I punched the lockers father," Katarina yelled, slightly less loudly, casting an angry glare at her brother.

"You what?! Katarina get out here right now!"

Thank god, her mind said. An escape. Talon had stopped moving and she slowly lifted herself off him. His hand, still in her crotch, followed her comically. Anger welled up inside her. What if both of them were caught? Didn't he have anything on his mind other than trying to fuck her? Finally he saw her expression and withdrew the hand. She pulled up her bottoms and turned to face the door, not caring about her brother behind her.

The door clicked open and swung inwards, Katarina standing in the door frame glaring right back at her father's steely gaze.

"Can't a lady use the toilet peacefully?" Katarina spat, knowing she would only get words and no real punishment from her father.

"Daughter of mine you may be but I treat all children the same," The older man sneered. Katarina rolled her eyes, and in doing so caught a glimpse of where Talon had disappeared too. Bat-like against the ceiling of the bathroom he hid in the very corner, like a flying squirrel ready to land. In mock display to her father she leant over to the sink and washed her hands, her eyes on Talon. She watched as he held out the long glistening finger that had gone inside her and watched, enraptured, as her own juices collated on the tip of the finger, then splashed into her eye. Her mind stopped thinking. What possible emotion could she feel here?

She splashed water over her face and finished up, a single twist of the tap turning it off; signifying she was done. Her father stood there imperiously. His foot was tapping.

"You find it amusing to keep me waiting? You think it right to destroy our property? Why do I even have to treat you, a grown woman, like a child?" he said crossing his arms. He sighed and started pacing the floor. "Are you even thankful to be home? Or should I send you out again with no rest,"

"I'm sorry," Katarina said shortly, no actual feeling behind the words. She should've been more emotional. She had saved her from Talon. The least she could do was show some love towards him despite the coldness he had brought them up in. "I apologise father, I was angry,"

"Don't become like your brother Katarina," Marcus Du Couteau snapped "That boy never learnt any discipline. Always the trouble maker. Even his servitude to Noxus he fumbles assignments like a toddler,"

"Dad, he's a grown man who grew up differently," Katarina said, adjusting her hair. "He just tries to do things his way,"

Marcus smiled a very soft smile at her. It almost took her off-guard, her instincts wanting to jump back. Even Talon hadn't-… Talon hadn't made her feel like this. Her body jerked as she fought against its instinct as her father reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking it softly. Aversion bubbled within her as her body fought to run, only quelled by familial responsibility.

"Oh, please always be your daddy's girl baby," Marcus purred softly, his hand lingering a little longer than she would've liked. "Don't become besmirched like your brother. Remain pure and effective,"

"I… will. Father," Katarina said, bowing her head. More to get away from his hand than anything else.

The grizzled man nodded and strode out of the gym. His footsteps echoed slightly down the corridor as if he was on the warpath. She waited till they disappeared before opening her mouth.

"The fuck is wrong with you? What if we were caught?" She said apparently to open space, but was fully aware Talon now stood behind her.

"Thank you for covering," Talon shrugged, scowling. His anger would've dissipated usually, but not only was he forced to hear his own father spit out obscenities in his perceived absence, he had also denied him from going any further. He was far from done with his sister. She would pay. "Let's go to my room,"

Katarina panted as she twisted to face him. She had forgotten she was taller than him, in the moment of vulnerability he seemed so much bigger. She crossed her arms, rather like her father did, and glared. "Your room? And do what? Fuck your sister?"

"Yes," Talon growled. He took a step forwards but she wasn't caught off guard this time, keeping the exact same distance no matter what moves he took.

"Do you hear yourself speak? It's… it's…" Katarina tried to find the words but her body still burned for his touch. His confidence. Her body lurched for him causing the words to stick in her throat.

"What? Wrong? Taboo? Incestuous?" Talon asked, his lips curling up as he saw her falter. He spread his arms wide to give off a more placid nature but his voice couldn't help hold the perverted nature of his fantasies "Or amazing? Pleasurable? Or dangerously addictive to be used by your brother who knows your body so well?"

"Used?!" Katarina spat, anger welling up inside her "What do you think I am?"

"As you said yourself sister," Talon said with a certain degree of satisfaction. "High quality goods. And you only get the most out by having the most knowledgeable person use it,"

Talon grinned as Katarina stuck her middle finger up at him then warped out of the room.

Rather like most of his plans, he hadn't thought this far. But if he had gotten by on luck and pure skill so far and not died, surely he could do it now. Having carefully avoided his father for most of the day he had tried to see Katarina more and corner her down, yet she never was where he expected her. She didn't take a shower, practice anymore in the arena or even leave the house as far as he could tell. She just appeared to disappear, only turning up for the usual dinnertime meal with their father insisted they all eat together. It was practically a normal meal, neither of them spoke whilst their father complained at Talon and talked absentmindedly about the politics of Noxus. Not that either of them cared. They were merely weapons to him, tools he could use to influence the wondrous shadow world of politics and magic. She didn't even give him a chance to play footsie with her she was so on guard that he began wondering if it was impossible. It was impossible in the eyes of society in the beginning. A brother having more than a sexual attraction to his sister? Having her bear his child? Talon gulped at the very thought of impregnating his sister and side-lined the idea for another day otherwise he wouldn't have been able to concentrate on eating. At first it had been nothing more than wanting to teach her a lesson, incest not exactly an uncommon thing in Noxian upper class culture. Yet it had blossomed into want, need for her. He had seen falter, be tempted by it. All she needed was one more push. Probably a forceful one.

Talon sat up in his bed and looked out the window. The night wasn't usually the time where he fell asleep. The world worked in daylight and he stole away the night. She worked in daylight too, plain sight. Men practically fell over in trying to help her. He swung his legs out of his bed and stood up, his heart caught by having her stolen away. He couldn't wait.

The doors of the Du Couteau house opened and closed silently. A house of assassins had plenty of its own defences but best of all there was secret tunnels that allowed practically silent travel between rooms, besides a little grunting as you pulled yourself along.

The tunnel was hot and humid as all the hot air in the house rose to the very top. He wasted no time pulling himself towards her room. He barely breathed as he found the hole, sitting in her ceiling. He sat by the hole, then stopped. Doubt seeped into his mind. How would he continue around her? How could they keep it a secret? Forever? The quicker his father died the better. He sighed soundlessly. She could scream, he doubted she would let him off a second time. No he needed to either let go the feelings or… The last time was in anger. He couldn't take her teasing because he saw as a woman… before a family member. His mind hurt as he went in circles, his cock getting harder and harder as he thought of her. Suddenly, her voice broke his reverie.

"Talon…" Katarina's moan floated up into the tunnel.

Talon's heart almost leaped out of his chest. He flung his head over to the hole.

She lay there, her duvet partly discarded, in the same tight gym top she had been wearing in the gym. The low light of Noxus night cast through her room, the pale silver of the moon casting long rays through her window and onto the sheets. Her red hair shone in the light, her summer tanned skin almost looking eerie if not for the candle flickering in the corner of her room. Her jogging bottoms were discarded, only the thin panties had remained on. Currently her hand was in them, her other hand covering her mouth. Mewls and moans slipped past the fingers as she twisted and twirled on the bed. Her legs spread themselves wider apart as her hand desperately stroked her satin curtains. Her face was gnarled as she hopelessly sought for more pleasure, her other hand coming down and slipping underneath the top to clutch one of her breasts. Her voice strained to stay quiet, the lucid pants and moans eking out like rusted tap. Her breathing strained, her body tensed, then she collapsed. All tension in her body lost as she couldn't reach what she wanted so badly.

"What the fuck have you done to me brother," Katarina panted quietly to no one, not even bothering to move her hands. She lay there, horny and confused as sleep had ambushed her with dreams of her brother. Memories too. All those times she had wrestled him to the ground, how she had literally grabbed him by the balls to stop him fighting, how he had grown just as dirty; grabbing hold of her breasts and crotch. Now dreams of him continuing filled her sleep. The image of him sucking on the finger covered with her juices played on repeat as the sounds of her own moans and his grunts filled her mind again and again. Butterflies filled her stomach as dream and memory had combined. She had walked in on him pounding a poor girl into the bed, yet now she wished it was her. Talon saw her, and instead of shouting her out of the room like he had done before, he stopped and walked over to her. Then she was on the bed, next to the sweat covered girl, the sound of the door lock clicking out of sight.

"Fuck Talon," Katarina sighed as her fingers started pumping again "Not here. I can't be yours, who would agree with this?"

Talon slowly disentangled himself from the shadows in the corner of the room. A massive grin was glued to his face. He walked over to the bed, happily allowing Katarina to catch sight of him with a gasp. He sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over, watching Katarina's face turn the same colour as her hair.

"That's what you're worried about?" Talon's voice annoyingly held the tone of complete and utter victory in it, even in the smooth talking purr he was putting on "You admit you want me to fuck you, to screw your brains out and plough you into the bed, but we can't because other people would be disapproving?"

"I never said that," Katarina squeaked, her body frozen in place. Fear trickled through her yet something else also blossomed within her. She couldn't deny that Talon risking getting caught by their father just to come fuck her, because she knew that's what he wanted to do; there was no cute cuddling or handholding, dialled up her heat immeasurably. Even the fear trickled away in the face of his boldness as she warmed up to the possibility of her brother being the first one finally satisfying her in her own bed. The taboo of it gave her a sense of achievement almost. Maybe this was what she needed to dance on that knife's edge.

"Well I take what I want sister. I want you, right here, right now," Talon growled.

Katarina gasped as Talon pulled off his shirt in one fell swoop and then was upon her. With his weight on her he wasted no time with stripping her, her tight top immediately pulled up to her neck releasing her breasts to the world. The orbs bounced outwards, their large size and weight pulling them downwards. Talon's hand went to one but couldn't fit completely around it. He squeezed it gently, Katarina's breath hitching slightly as he brought his thumb and forefinger up to the nipple and tweaked it. He marvelled at the size of them. Despite her light abs, muscled arms and practically rock hard ass, they were pliant and soft. His fingers sunk in as he squeezed, pulled and mashed her breasts in a slow torturous manner. He took great pleasure in watching her bite her lip, unwilling to release the moans that was music to his ears. It made him all the more eager to hear his name on her lips again. Not as a tease, a command or exasperation. As a beg, or a plead.

Katarina jumped as she felt his other hand place itself on her crotch, the thin fabric of the panties barely doing anything to dull his touch on her most precious place. She almost shrivelled up in fear however when he ripped the fabric off her body. With a loud tear echoing through the room, Katarina threw a glance at the door begging to god above that their father didn't hear them. Her pussy practically gushed as Talon got wilder making her want that big bulge that stuck out of his boxers as he sat on her, her arm trapped beneath under him but close enough to continue pumping away at her own pussy. His hand joined her and rather than pushing her own fingers out of the way, intermingled with them as they pushed deeper into her combining their touches. Katarina bucked involuntarily against his fingers as the temple of her mind fell. Her eyes locked onto the bulge of his boxers near her breasts and reached out towards it with her free hand, not even trying to fight her need for it.

Talon saw what she was doing and smiled triumphantly at her actions. He caught her hand with his and instead interlocked her fingers with hers, pressing it down into the bed next to her head. He leant down till she was unable to look away. A mixture of fear, anticipation and lust filled her eyes as she looked into the eyes of the beast.

"Do you want it Katarina?" Talon whispered, she could feel his breath on her shuddering lips as he accentuated each of the words "My cock? My incestuous cock? Do you want your little brother to satisfy you? To fuck you?"

Katarina brought forth to words to beat him back, to scream, to call for help. It all screamed right back at her. He hadn't revolted her, or hurt her or changed her. It was her younger brother. It didn't repulse her. It turned her on. "I… I…."

Talon pulled off her and sat back on his knees. Carefully he pulled off his boxers in a slow teasing manner, allowing his rock hard cock to be pulled back, to stretch the boxers for as long as possible around the hem until finally they went over and flicked up, standing to attention.

Katarina swallowed. She stared for what seemed like an age at his cock. She had seen many dicks before so seeing another one was nothing new, but this was her brother's. Talon had always turned her on, she just never admitted it. He always seemed to get more satisfaction too. When she had seen it before, on those times when she had walked in on him smashing another girl, she now finally realised it wasn't anger she felt towards them. Or anger towards Talon, he would do what he would do. No. It was jealousy. Why was it that dumb chick that got to have her brother's cock? She had done nothing to deserve being so satisfied. All these years she had repressed her feelings from them being together. They had grown intimately aware of each other's bodies when training, there was no difference in male or female in nakedness back then. Why had they never just fucked? She had to watch that thick piece of meat be used on every other girl in Noxus apart from her. Finally, it was in front of her.

"Fuck me," Katarina panted, laying back into the sheets, relaxing her body. She stared into Talon's eyes, pleadingly "Fuck me Talon. Just don't treat me like a tool, like I'm just high quality goods," she muttered in a small voice.

"I won't. You're my sister. I love you," Talon murmured, cupping her cheek. Katarina froze momentarily when Talon kissed her but immediately afterwards threw her arms around him. Her heart thumped at a million beats a second as all sorts of questions burst through her head but was silenced as soon as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the intrusion, the pleasurable onslaught far from the tentative touches first envisaged. Kissing her brother didn't strike up any inner conflict she expected. Instead it became an addiction that she fought to keep going until they both ran out of air.

"Way more than just as a sister right?" said Katarina, breathlessly.

"As a woman Katarina," Talon growled possessively.

Talon stepped off the bed and pulled her by her feet to her ass just hung off the side of it. He gripped his cock and aimed it at her entrance. Slowly he pushed in the tip, grew frustrated and ploughed into the engorged folds, finally uniting brother and sister sordidly. Katarina moaned breathlessly, his size a surprise to her, her tightness a surprise to him. Had she really never been fucked by someone of his calibre of size? Talon didn't care, at this point she was his. Pleasure wracked her body, causing her to twitch and jerk uncontrollably. Grabbing her legs her brought them together, making it much tighter for him and harder to hold on, and threw them onto his shoulders. His hands went around her ass. He still had something to do. One victory was no longer enough. He flicked Katarina upwards so she sat upright, suspended on his dick. Her arms went around his neck as she moaned into it.

It felt amazing as he smashed inside of her, splitting her apart. He had never felt better inside another woman, his older sister beating all of them in the calibre of quality. He walked through the room to the door, each step he took bounced her on his cock, the constant ministrations causing her to drag out moans. He kicked open the door and started walking down the corridor to the final goal.

"Talon-" Katarina started but as soon as she did he pulled her almost all the way off his cock and slammed her back down. His name swiftly melted into a quiet moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her pussy dripping great dollops of juice past his cock and onto the corridor floor. He almost roared as pleasure squeezed around him, pleasure sparking through his system "Where… are we… going…?"

Talon answered by holding her up with only one hand and opening the biggest door in the house. The door to the master bedroom. It slowly creaked open stopping just short. Talon shuffled his way inside, Katarina still holding onto him like a child ape grinding her hips on his cock. The room was large and old, way too old. All of Noxus' old glory hung on the walls, all perfectly preserved. It was like walking into a museum. A massive window overlooked Noxus, surveying the capital. Katarina shuddered on his body as he carried her, biting her lip to stop the moans from coming out. He purred as her body clutched against him all the harder, her pussy practically milking him. He stood in the centre of the room, looking over Katarina's shoulder directly at their sleeping father.

"Talon!" Katarina squealed as Talon lifted her up and slammed her back down on his cock again. Talon growled and started pounding her, the soft wet slaps of their hips meeting ringing through the room. Talon slammed harder and harder, his tempo getting stronger with every thrust that made her gasp for air. Her hair cascaded down her back while groping her ass. They moaned together as they made indecent love in front of their father, splattering his floor with their juices.

"Look father, your pure and innocent girl is getting off on the fact she's exposing herself to you," Talon said at the sleeping form as Katarina blushed madly, her tongue hanging out as he continue to pound her "Your runt is fucking your prized daughter and is going to- Actually,"

Talon turned on heel and walked towards the window. He argued in whispers with Katarina to get down but she was defiant. He instead smothered her lips and won the argument, the only way he would win an argument, and put her down gently, his rock hard cock popping out of her abused pussy. Both genitalia dripped, slick with juices. Talon forcefully twisted Katarina around and made her press her hands into the window for support as he lined up his cock once again with her entrance from behind.

Katarina cried out as he thrust into her again, the loud squelch of their hips meeting resounding off the glass. Talon grabbed onto her hips and continued to slam into her, the pressure building inside both of them as the excitement took over their bodies. He watched, reflected in the glass, as her large breasts swung with every thrust. He leant forwards until his lips were near enough to her ear that she could hear him whisper of his wild thrusts.

"Look Noxus! As I fuck my sister completely exposed to you!" Talon blushed as he quietly laughed, kissing Katarina's ear as thanks for the beautiful sin. "Look on as I fill my sister's womb full of my cum and get her pregnant,"

Katarina groaned as Talon's thrusts became destructive. She felt his cock completely stuffing her, the crown knocking against the door of her womb. She could feel his desperation to fill her as his thrusts became shorter, but quicker and stronger. She didn't need to do anything as Talon took a hold of her ass and did everything. It was like a fleshy jackhammer in her pussy, burning hot inside her. The pressure became too much for her as they pounded away, their voices shot. The room was filled with the sound of squelches and their breathless moans as she finally went over the edge. Her pussy clamped down on his thick violating cock causing him to go over the edge with her.

They both groaned as Talon slammed his cock as deep as her could inside her and then wrapped his arms around her body. His cock as close to her baby chamber as he could get, he spurted the thick white semen into her his nails digging into her skin. The pearly spunk filled her completely, overfilling her and spilling out the sides of her pussy, the excess batter pooling in a sticky puddle onto the floor as they both rode out their high. Euphoria filled both their bodies, their arms and legs shaky as they stood there, completely naked, waiting for the eventual come down where they could move again. For now, they revelled in each other's glow, both content with the warmth of his virile cum within her.

Talon hugged his taller, older sister from behind. She twisted in his arms and kissed him softly, her hands going through his hair.

"Pervert," She whispered in his ear. They both smirked, then kissed.

* * *

 **Big thanks to Cra2y for commission this piece, a lot of fun to write**


End file.
